Angel Monkey
The Angel Monkey is a monkey that descended from the heavens just to help! This monkey throws white beams of light that pop 1 layer and shoots 1 time per second. It has 40 HP, costs $900 on easy, 1000 on medium, 1100 on hard, and 1250 on impoppable. Path One Upgrades (includes tier 5) # Halo Blaster: Uses yellow disks of pure light to slice through bloons better. ## Halo Pierce: 3 ## Costs: $1100 on easy, 1250 on medium, 1350 on hard, and 1500 on impoppable. # Wing Flap: Flaps its wings to generate massive bursts of wind towards the bloons. ## Fire Rate: +20% compared to base attack ## Wind Pierce: 4 ## Costs: $2500 on easy, 2675 on medium, 2800 on hard, and 2900 on impoppable. # Cloud Capture: Flies up to the clouds and captures some of them to trap and confuse the bloons. ## Cloud Stun: 5 seconds ## Cloud Slow: Bloons slow to half their speed ### Duration: 3 seconds ## Cloud Size: Large enough to capture a BFB. ## Fire rate: 75% slower than base attack ## Costs: $5800 on easy, 5975 on medium, 6100 on hard, 6300 on impoppable. # Angel Apocalypse: Throws massive bursts of wind, clouds are able to capture ZOMGs, throws 6 haloes at once with little spread, and unleases a solid white beam of light with infinite pierce every 25 seconds that lasts for 1.5 seconds. ## Wind Pierce: 6 (+2) ## Halo Pierce: 7 (+4) ##Costs: $100,000 on easy, 100,500 on medium, 101,500 on hard, 103,000 on impoppable. #''Ultimate Hell: The Angel Monkey transforms into a dark being. He loses his halo and gains the ability to breathe fire. He has even larger wings, the clouds that he produces burn red hot, and it fires two solid dark beams of death. It also has the ability to fire a massive fireball that homes toward bloons. ##All fire rate: 100% faster ##Wind Pierce: 10 (+4) ##Cloud Stun: 8 sec. (+3) ##Cloud Slow: Bloons slow to a third of their speed ###Duration: 13 sec. (+10) ##Cloud Burn: 10HP per sec. ###Duration: 20 sec. ##Fireball splash: Large as 1/6 of the game map. ##Fireball power: Pops 2 layers at once, except MOAB class bloons, which deal 500HP damage. ##Costs: $180,000 on easy, 185,700 on medium, 190,500 on hard, 200,000 on impoppable. Path Two Upgrades (includes tier 5) #Angel Radiance: Any bloon that passes by is burnt due to the intense light being given off. ##Burn Duration: 2.5 sec. ###Burn Damage: 10HP per sec. ##Costs: $1,300 on easy, 1,400 on medium, 1,500 on hard, 1,750 on impoppable. #Heavenly Radiance: Similar to Angel Radiance, but it has double the radius. ##Burn Duration: 4.5 sec. ##Costs: $4,400 on easy, 4,500 on medium, 4,600 on hard, and 4,750 on impoppable. #Angelic Song: A song so beautiful and high pitched that it blasts through 3 layers per 5 seconds! ##Costs: $7,800 on easy, 8,000 on medium, 8,200 on hard, and 8,500 on impoppable. #Ray of Wisdom: Harnesses all the power it has left and focuses it all into a single, hot, stunning beam. ##Laser Damage: 60HP per second. ###Duration: 6.5 sec. ##Burn Damage: 20HP per second, pops 1 layer per 1.5 seconds. ###Duration: 5 sec. ##Stun Duration: 6.5 seconds. ##Laser Pierce: 500 bloons. ##Costs: $25,000 on easy, 27,500 on medium, 30,000 on hard, 35,000 on impoppable. #Natural Disaster'' (ABILITY): Unleashes a natural disaster on the bloons, destroying all but the ZOMGs and above. The diaster lingers for 10 more seconds, inflicting 4,000HP additional damage to the blimps and bloons left. The lingering of the disaster also means that extra bloons may not enter until the disaster is complete. ##Ability Cooldown: 300 sec. (5 minutes) ##Costs: $550,000 on easy, 565,000 on medium, 580,000 on hard, 600,000 on impoppable. Trivia *I actually had this conception idea saved in my iPod from some years ago, yet I never bothered to make it until now. *Natural Disaster can be any possible, existing or futuristic disaster **Earthquakes, tornadoes, volcanic eruptions, alien invasion, etc. Category:Towers